Boy Meets World: We're Back!
by GrayonGreen
Summary: In which, the gang is back together. CoryxTopanga ShawnxAngela a little bit of RileyxLucas


Shawn POV

So. Maya, Riley, Auggie, Topanga, Cory and I sat around the table in the diner. As I finished speaking, I heard the bell ring at the front door.

I looked over, to see none other than the love of my life standing at the door.

I stood up so fast I knocked over my chair.

She saw me, smiled, and started walking towards me.

"Oh, shit this is going to hurt." I said.

"What? Shawnee! No swearing in front of the kids!" Cory whined.

But the slap I thought I was getting, never came.

Instead, she grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes.

"You have changed." She said, smiling.

"So have you." I told her, but with my cheeks smashed together like that it came out more like, "O av oo."

She laughed and said, "Did your feelings change?"

"Not a bit."

"Good."

And with that, she kissed me.

"Not in front of the kids!" Cory said.

We instantly pulled away, and Angela laughed.

"Sorry, guys. How many?" She asked, not daring to look away from my eyes.

"Two out of the three that are here." Topanga said, as she crawled over Cory's lap.

"Oh my god! It is so good to see you!" Topanga said, hugging Angela.

I turned to Cory.

"What?" he asked.

"Your wife is hogging my girlfriend."

Cory laughed.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Maya asked.

"You know what, it is a very, very long story that I'd love to tell-"

I was cut off by the voice of the one and only, Eric Matthews.

"Hey, guys!" He called.

"Man!" I heard Maya call.

"I just gave twenty bucks to a needy old man!" Eric said happily, walking over.

Cory rolled his eyes, "And what did he need it for?"

"He needs to send for a doctor from his home land in Asia because his monkey has influenza."

"Oh boy." I sighed.

"Hi, Uncle Eric." Riley said.

"Oh, hey niche!"

"Eric, it's niece." I corrected.

"Wait a minute. Why do you look so familiar?" Eric asked me.

"Eric, I lived with you for a year." I said.

"Really?! Hi Jack!" Eric said happily.

"No! Jack's right there!" I said, pointing. "Wait a second... JACK'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Me too," Rachel called.

"Oh wow! It's the whole gang!" Cory cried.

"Gang? You had a gang?" Riley asked.

"Oh yeah. Cory and Topanga were the old married couple, Angela and I were the dirty couple, Eric was the idiot, Jack was the little rich boy, Rachel was the fiery red head, and Mr. Feeny was our voice of reason." I told them.

"Mr. Feeny?" Maya asked. "Sounds like weeny."

"I always thought so. He's probably dead now." I said, thoughtfully.

I turned around to see an emotional looking Eric.

"You take that back." He said, "Mr. Feeny will live to be a million! HE WILL!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Matthews. Living to be a million is quite impossible."

"No way." Cory and I said.

"FEENY!" Eric yelled.

"Oh my god. We're all insane." I said, grabbing my head and collapsing into my chair.

"So! Guess what, Shawn!?" Angela said.

"What?"

"I'm moving to New York."

"Oh, yay!" I said, stupidly.

"And I was wondering if you would like to live with me. It's got a nice living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one, big bedroom."

"Yes, mama." I said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Again, there are children here!" Topanga exclaimed.

"It's okay. We hear it in the stories Mr. Matthews tells us." Maya told her.

Topanga looked at him angrily.

"Hey, it's not his fault I'm naughty." I told her.

I hugged Angela again and asked her, "Do you remember, right before you left to go to Europe, I was about to ask you a question?"

We pulled away, and she nodded.

"Well, little did Cory know, I had been ready to ask you that question for a long time." I said.

Cory squealed. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Sorry. Go on." He said.

I took a small, velvet box out of my pocket.

"I have been carrying this around since the day I got it. I figured someday I'd give it to somebody, but I'd always dreamt that it would be you."

Angela clapped her hands to her mouth.

"So, Angela. Would you like to be Mrs. Shawn Hunter?" I asked, popping open the box.

Inside was a ring with a silver band. On big diamond in the center, and to small, blue ones on either side.

"YES! I ALWAYS KNEW IT WOULD WORK OUT!" Cory yelled.

I gave him a look that said, _what the hell, man, _and he continued to happy dance.

I turned back to Angela, who was laughing her ass off at Cory.

"Y-Yes," she said, through her laughter.

"Hey, I'd still like to hear this very long story!" Maya said.

"Yeah. Sit down everybody. We've got a very long story to tell." Topanga said.


End file.
